


The Last Single Weasley

by Greenschist



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenschist/pseuds/Greenschist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Single Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fwhg_ldws comm for the prompt "proposal."

Hermione dropped a plate on Fred's stomach.

"Pudding," she said shortly.

When he merely grunted and closed his eyes again, Hermione chuffed in annoyance and settled on the ground beside him. Fred lay on his back under the old oak, arms behind his head, apparently completely relaxed. The wind shifted, and Hermione caught a few bars of the latest Weird Sisters song. She realized he was humming under his breath.

Clearing her throat loudly, she waited until Fred lifted one eyelid enough to peak up at her through his long lashes. "Congratulations! You made it!" Her teeth were bared in a feral smile. "In just a few short months, you will officially be the last single Weasley."

"Yeah." His eyelid drifted lazily downward again, shutting her out. "Poor sods. Gotta feel sorry for 'em."

Hermione shaded her eyes with one hand and looked back toward the Burrow. As far as she could tell, the only person who deserved sympathy on that sunny Saturday was herself. Angelina was holding out her hand to let Percy and Audrey admire her sparkling engagement ring, and groom-to-be George was laughing as Ron and Lavender teased him. Tonks, sitting in a lawn chair with her hair in bright pink braids and a full plate balanced on her hugely pregnant belly, cheered as Charlie crawled around the garden with Teddy and Victoire on his back, roaring like a dragon until his stepson and niece squealed with laughter. Bill and Fleur, with their new baby between them, danced to music only they could hear. Hermione even spotted Harry and Ginny leaving the broom shed hand in hand, their faces flushed, and Hermione didn't believe for a moment that they had spent the last twenty minutes searching for a Snitch. No matter where she looked, the Weasleys were a portrait of marital and familial bliss.

"Oh, yes. They're such 'poor sods' to be so happy." She let her sadness infuse her voice and waited for Fred's response.

He snored softly.

Livid, Hermione smacked his chest hard enough to make him jump.

"Oy!" Fred sat half up, weight on his elbows and dessert still balanced on his stomach. "What is your problem today?"

"My _problem_ is that after five years, we're going nowhere as a couple. My _problem_ is that your mother wavers back and forth from thinking you're a feckless cad bringing shame to the family to thinking I'm a scarlet woman who has lured her innocent baby into a life of sin, but gives me no respect, either way." Hermione glanced back at the Burrow and saw Molly standing by the back door, watching them with her lips tightly pursed. "Oh, terrific." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Looks like today is a scarlet woman day."

Fred sat up completely, crossing his legs underneath himself and taking a bite of his pudding. "Well, Mum's old fashioned. Take heart," he said around a mouthful, "Soon she'll have too many new grandbabies to fuss over to have the time to notice what we're doing." At Hermione's blank look, he waved his spoon toward the house. "Lavender and Audrey are expecting. Ron and Perce both told me at the store, but today is George and Angie's day for a big announcement, so it's still a secret for now."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something positive, but what came out, so loud and shrill that she heard all laughter and conversation in the garden cease, was "Are you ever going to marry me, you great idiot?"

He tapped his spoon against his lips and cocked his head to one side. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" Hermione was caught halfway between bursting into tears and beating him over the head with a tree branch. "I want your name, your ring, your babies…_Marry me, damn it!"_

"I accept, although I have to say you could have been more romantic." He frisbeed his plate into the grass and cupped her face, smiling at how she was gulping down air to calm herself. "I was hoping for champagne and maybe some poetry, but I guess treacle tart and an audience have their own allure."

The family broke out in cheers, but Fred and Hermione ignored them. He kissed her mouth all too briefly before pressing kisses to her closed eyes, her cheeks, chin, and forehead.

"I…you…" Hermione sighed. "You exhaust me sometimes."

"Oh, you just wait until you see what I have in store for our wedding night."


End file.
